!!!!!!!!!!!
by Taikari
Summary: yea.....sorta stupid, i don't think i was consience when i wrote it, taikari. incest..., i kind of forgot i wrote this story...so i haven't written the other part, i will soon though....r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
OK, I wrote this really fast, cause I had nothing better to do today, 5-21- 02…no school, so I just wrote it really fast, when I got up this morning, so …….this is probably a crappy story, I don't even remember what happens in it, except that it's a Taikari……..ok hope you guys enjoy this story, is not done yet….and I didn't even proof read it…so don't expect to much…….  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Heh I know I suck at writing, but I don't know why I keep writing. Sorry. *_*  
  
Tai's Pov  
  
I arrived home and went to my room, to write in my journal about my crappy day, Sora had just set my down, even laughed at me for asking. I started to think "Heh heh another day in my crappy life continued. Maybe I'll write it in my journal today.  
  
Bla bla bla, hey maybe I can check on my lasts entree , you know to check my last toughs, sometimes its funny to read my own problems…… like this one, when Kari was sick, about two months ago… hey I described her a little cute sleeping angel… or this one (flipped page) how it would be perfect to have a girlfriend who cares about other people, like Kari does…… Or this other one where I described the girl of my dreams , short hair, big brown eyes, no taller than me, with a verry cute smile………..OK let see ….OH Ho  
  
Big eyes, cute smile, sleeping angle, someone who cares for other people, like Kari…….heh hah hah, I think I just described Kari as my perfect girlfriend how stupid is that…….Okk why do I feel funny….could I have really fallen in love with her…….(flipped pages) I mention her in every other entrees,…. ( Check last entry)….(reading)… Ok I just ranted on how cute Kari looked the other day…….  
  
Oh Crap, I love my sister, great another reason to hate my life.  
  
Now that I think about it, I do love her, why didn't I figure it out before, I really luv her…. I even day dream about her in my algebra class, I love her, and she is going to hate my for that….. why did I have to fall in love with someone who would never love my back…..never… damn you world, you just deprived me of my happiness."  
  
I turned the page in my journal, and wrote about me, being in love with her… how much I love her, how much…. My eyes begun to close slowly as I tough of her, how cute it she was….I love you…Kari.  
  
Four weeks Later  
  
Still Tai's Pov  
  
Haw… I can't take her out of my head, damn I luv her, I have tried everything, even going out with other girls, trying to forget about her, and all I get to, is my setting in a restaurant with a cute girl, telling her how good of a sister I have…I'm sad, very sad. I have even tried ignoring her, but I just can't keep myself away from her… and I'm starting to be more noticeable, I even blush when she sees me, I think she is starting figure me out.  
  
I got up and headed to the bathroom, I need to take a shower. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom, still thinking of her.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I laid on my bed, writing on my journal  
  
I love him, I love him so much, but I can't have him even tough his right there next to me, even tough I see him every day, I can't have him. How could I had fallen for him? …. I know why, cause he is everything I could of ever wanted, Tall, cute hair, cute eyes, surprisingly strong, his brave….outgoing…..his my brother….why, if thing had been different I wouldn't hesitate to ask him out, my Tai…. Whom I love. Forever and ever.  
  
I got up closed my journal, I hid it, and walked out, I really needed to pee, writing all of that, got me going…. I left my room, and walked to the bathroom….heh heh….Just then I saw the bathroom door open, and a shirt less Tai walked out….oh god…. I though I was going to faint, I'm seeing the crush of my life, shirt less in front of me, I could of fainted, he was way to well built to be a 14 almost 15 years old.  
  
He walked past me, he gave me a smile and walked over to his room, I could of fallowed him to his room, and done stuff to him. Naughty tough… must contain myself… walk to the bathroom… overcome the urge. I made a joke in my mind, and left to the bathroom, he was still in my mind tough. I would need to tell him soon, my mind would explode soon.  
  
I finished my business on the can, so I left, I headed for the kitchen, to eat a sorry excuse for a breakfast. I ate, regretting it, my breakfast taste like bird crap….wait how do I know what bird crap tasted like….well anyways this would taste like that.  
  
After I finished with my "food" I headed to the couch, time to sit and watch some good old T.V ……oh great Tai is hugging the control….but that's alright he looks so cute, he can have it…. "hey Kari do you want watch T.V with me" he said, as he pointed to the space next to him, I blushed at the words "with me" I hope he didn't noticed. There where a couple of useless things laying on the other side of the couch, so the space between him and the useless crap was very small, so I squeezed in- between them.  
  
I was very close to him, and I could even smell his sent, his perfume, the fresh smell he had just after he finished his bath. We watch T.V for quite some time, not watching anything in particular, just different channels. After a while I had relaxed enough to settle next to him. I coddled next to his worm body, it felt so right, to be there next to him. I loved him, I, unknowingly started to lean on his chest, and I very slowly flung my arms around him. After sometime he too placed his arms around me, and we stayed in that position for quite some time, till I looked up to him, not realizing how close his face was.  
  
My lips brushed against the tip of his chin, I blushed at my accidental touch, but he only looked at me, and gave me a small verryyyy worm smile, I blushed even more. He brought his hand up and cupped my chin, he slowly made me look at him, and his eyes placed a spell on me, they took me, and I was mesmerizes by them, I felt his body slowy lean towards me, I begun to think I was in a dream. His lips gently brushed against mine….and " Tai, Kari, are you guys up yet" I heard my mom yell trough her room, Damn… so close…. Tai got up, braking our embrace. I felt bad. What had just happened?, who started this? did he like me.?  
  
He got up from the couch, leaving me alone there, and left for his room, he went in said nothing…. I couldn't be left hanging there… I got up and fallowed him in, he had closed the door before I got there, but he didn't lock it… I entered his room, he hadn't noticed me.he was laying on his bed, his arms on his back, thrown as if he was about to do crunches. His eyes closed, he seemed to be thinking hard….. yet he looked peaceful.  
  
I crept up without him noticing me.  
  
Tai Pov  
  
What had just happened, I almost kissed her, but she hadn't refused, did she like me. I laid on the bed thinking, imagining what would of happened if he had kissed her….. God did I ever felt so uncompleted now, I had almost tasted her, why…  
  
That when I felt someone lean on me I flung my eyes opened surprised.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I went up to his bed, and without thinking, I slowly leaned on his body, on top of him…. I touched his face, feeling his face, his skin… he had a surprised look, but his eyes showed other things… I decided to take action, before he got me off from him, if this would be the last time, and only time I kiss him ( because he might never like me back) I would, as sure as hell, make it worth while.  
  
My hands went to his cheeks, as I took him near me, my lips met his, and a world of joy surged my body. I leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss. For a while he just received the kiss.. well what else would I have expected, I was about to pull away, to end, probably his misery…..my lips were about to detach from his, when I felt his strong hands, wrap themselves around my waist, and with one motion, he turned us around, and I felt him on top of me.  
  
He was kissing me now, I couldn't believe it he loved me, soon I too kissed him back, and we were kissing madly, Making up for lost time I think.  
  
He finally let go of my lips, and pulled his head back, his eyes were facing mine, I was cough in them again. I reached up and touched his face. A tear seem to trickle down his cheek. He got of me, and started to walk around…. He then took his coat from his chair, he lunged it across his shoulder and opened the door, he was leaving….but how after what we had done, did he not love me… he was leaving me…. I felt my eyes fill with tears, I was about to burst into tears, as he went trough the door, he then took a step backwards, and looking at me, " you coming" he asked me, giving me a small smile, as if he himself was unsure what he was doing….. a smile crossed my face, as I recomposed myself, and got up and walked to his side, and very doubtfully, I gave him a quick peck on the lips, he smiled and took me by the waist… and hoping our parents weren't outside to see us, in such an embrace, we left his room, and finding out that our parents hadn't left there room we left the apartment. I knew we would go somewhere were we would be able to talk.  
  
  
  
Ok, since I know this story sucked, I'm going to replace it with a better one, as soon as I read it myself, when I proof read it….the second chapter will be up by the next weekend, when I find myself bored again and I start to write for the hell of it  
  
NOW REVIEW, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE, AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO NEXT CHAPTER…..( OH YEA, I WOTE THIS THING IN, PROBABLY 2 HOURS, SO AGAIN DON'T BE TOO HARD ON THE REVIEWS)……off to get lunch, yay 


	2. part 2

We walked around for quite a while, till we found a very secluded part in park, it was behind an old tree, and an abondoned cage of somekind. We found a place next to that tree and for a long while, silence romed our sorrounding. I longed for him, i missed his warm lips on me...but why weren't we talking, that was why we came here for anyways. I finally made up my mind to start speaking...." Can i ask you a question, about earlier" he didn't answer for quite a while, I was about to ask him again when he stopped me, he placed one of his fingers on my lips."shhh" he said rather peacefully, a small smile lay on his face. He put his arms around me, his arms behind my neck, and he slightly pushed me into the space between his neck and chest" i just want to enjoy this moment Kari, i just want to hold you now, i just want to have you in my arms....thats all i have wanted to do since the day i found out i loved you...because i do Kari, I love you". My body relaxed as he sopke, something about his peaceful voice made me relax..made me feel calm and warm..i felt secure in his arms..under the spell of his words..the words which i had never though i would hear....the words i though i would never recieve, the words which were my own too. Laying , there in his arms, i place my arms around him too..and i noticed that i was starting to smile, that a faint tear went down my cheek. "i love you too Tai" . Even though i couldn't see his face, i knew that he had smiled, when i said those words i noticed his heart speed up, and then settle down...calm...peaceful..happy. He truely did love me. I smiled at last, i had what i wanted all my life....but i knew something was coming....why  
  
Tai POV She said she loved me too, and i then , finally realized that she was being honest, she wasn't joking...making fun of me...teasing me...she truely did. I found myself under incrediable sence of peace.. i was calm, now i knew, that i wasn't impossible. The world hadn't deprided me from happinest...not yet at least..but i knew it was gonna calm, but i would fight for it...i would not let it take what we had waited for so long...unless she didn't want it, unless she though like them...that it was wrong...i would respect her decision. "do you know, kari,that i had been waiting for this moment forever, i never though this would happen..that today would come" i said to her. She left area i had given her, she looked up to me, and smiles..and very shyly, she said " me nethier Tai...love" she said the last word unsecurely, and then she blushed. I smiled, she was so cute...how was i not supposed to not fall for her, for this little angel...I laught in my head...i loved her " dun be shy my love, u can say anything to me, call me anything...if you wished...i can do anyting for you..for you and your love...with you on my side i don't need another thing, the world can take canything away from me, but not you, anything else will do...but you, never, unless you don't want to stay with me? " i said hoping to get the answer i seeked from her. 


	3. part 3

Hurray, finally, I made another chapter, at least I didn't take me as long to update as the last time I did, well enjoy. and review. ((small update, like 2000 words,))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single character here.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
Did I hear him say what I thought he said, he would rather give up anything else but me. He was ready to leave everything he had, or possessed in this world for me. His words made me smile, I knew he loved me now. But I kept thinking this was too real, to true, to good to be true, never in my life did I hoped that I wasn't dreaming. And if by some chances I was, I hoped to never wake up, to stay here...like this would be the best. I noticed I was taking too long to answer him, and I did not want to scare him by prolonging my answer. "off course not, I don't think like them, there is nothing wrong...not too me, how can this be wrong when I'm as happy as I ever been, nothing has made this happy...and its supposed to be wrong, no this is not wrong, we are not wrong. We love each other, and there is nothing wrong with that, and no one can change that, no one can separate us...nothing is more important to me, than to keep you by my side.". I saw him smile, he was happy with my answer, I was happy with my answer...I was happy with him, with us. "that makes me very happy to hear love" he said as he hugged me tighter, and leaned closer to me to kiss me. That was what I had been waiting all this time since we left the apartment. to be in his arms. (aww , *get hit in the head for interrupting the story* ;_; ) I leaned closer to him, I was happy to be here, in this secluded area...all alone with him. Knowing that no one was going to interrupt us. I finally reached his lips, it seemed that i had waited a long time to get there, but I knew it was just my desperation to get to him, I needed him close to me...I need his lips on mine, for further reassurance. We kissed each other for a long time, neither of us wanted to end it, but our pathetic bodies needed air. We separated ourselves from each other. And I leaned and snuggled myself on his shoulder, and after a while...I was resting my head on his lap, there...looking up , searching for his loving eyes...his eyes those eyes, with each going second only seemed to say, I love you... how beautiful you are...my angel. I loved his eyes there was nothing more beautiful than them, nothing that showed more sincerity than them, they told his life, they showed his love for me. He suddenly stopped looking down at me, and looked around, his eyes now at the sky. "The stars my love, there almost as lovely as you...but not even they , in all there glory come near your beauty. their brightness is not as powerful as the shines of your eyes. There celestial beauty not compared to your heavenly body, if anything my love, you are their envy. They envy you my love, you and all your beauty" His words were so clam, so powerful, so loving. I blushed at his word, i never knew he was like this, that he had those word in his mind. This only made me want him more. "Its late Kari, I think we better head home now, or.... mom and dad are going to worry" he was right, it was late, how time flies when i was with him, before I had wanted the day to last shorter, so I could head home, and end another miserable day, but now I wanted the day to last forever, so I could spend every second with him. We got up, and he placed his arm around me and we walked together...we headed home. It was late, so we didn't worry, no one we knew was out here anyways, beside, i think we both didn't care what the other though. Why would we feel shame, if we love each other, there is nothing wrong with that, and if they though so, we didn't care...why should we...we have each other, we found what we wanted...they hadn't.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
We got up, and I instinctually placed my arms around her. It felt right, I felt whole, with her by my side I didn't need anything else, what more did I want. Nothing is better than her, nothing else is as valuable to me. I loved her so much, and I knew she loved me too. We reached home in a couple of minutes, the whole way home we didn't talk, we each understood that we just wanted to be by each other , to let this new joy, this new feeling sink in. So what if we were bother and sister. Do we not deserve the right to be happy. Does this world deprive you of your most loved, of your only change of happiness. No the world doesn't, but the people do. Society has its weird way. The have come to accept stranger things happen in this world, they slowly kill themselves, but they don't let us have our love. I realized now, how pitiful we really are. But I dun care, I have my love, I don't need anything else. Hikari, she's different she is not like the other people, she is ...she is great, there are no words to describe her...no action that can represent her. She is my little peak of heaven. Hell she is heaven to me, I cannot think of anything more precious, more prefect than her. Here on earth, with her on my side, I have my own heaven, with her by my side, she is my angel, my goddess. I opened the door in our apartment, the light we on, and it was about 11:00 pm, they must be worried about us, going off like that in the morning with out saying a thing , and coming back at this time. We let go of each other as soon as I reached the door knob. And we made our way inside the house. As soon as I was inside, I took of my jacket and threw it on the couch and sat down on the opposite side to where I had thrown the jacket. Kari made her way to he room, I think she was going to change into something lighter. She always did that when she came in the house around this time. After a few minutes she came to the living room, were I was sitting in the couch. Kari had changed into the pajamas, I could tell that my mouth was had fallen 10 feet bellow me, she looked so freaking adorable, so cute...so beautiful. I missed her already, I missed the feeling she gave me when she was in my arms, I was incomplete, my arms was missing what it held so dearly. She had obviously seen my saw drop when she came in, and she blushed, her face, now covered by a very red shade. This only made her more beautiful, more adorable... more irresistible. God kari, why do you have to be so cute, why now, when I can't have you next to me? I cursed my bad luck, of having my parent here, if they weren't here, I could have her in my arms right now. I looked around, my mom was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, and my dad was in the rooms changing I think, he was getting ready to go to bed, and soon my mom would go to. Kari took a sit next to me, still blushing a little. god I loved her, I winked at her while she was looking at me, she just looked to the other side, and blushed even more...so adorable....."hey kids, dun stay up to late" ....wha??...oh yea...mom was here..., I looked at my side again, and I saw her go into her rooms, she was going to bed "no problem mom, we'll be in bed as soon as I finished with some unfinished business." "ok, good night, dun forget to brush your teeth" she finished * -.- * I turned on the TV, and looked at kari again. And I couldn't help myself to smile. I motioned her to move closer to me, and patted the sit closer to me on the couch. She only smiled and made her way over next to me. As soon as she came close enough to me, I took her into my arms, and gave her a tight hug, fallowed by a kiss. Her lips felt nice on mine, I feel complete now. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have her lips on mine again, how I had missed her. I couldn't believe how much power she had over me, how much power that simple kiss had on me. I think I could do anything so long has i got a kiss from her in the end. She could say go and fetch me that start and I'll give you a kiss...and i would go and do it, all because she would kiss me in the end. If I died right there, it didn't matter, because I knew she loved me, because I was as happy as I would ever be. The kiss ended to soon. and I looked at her in the eyes as she departed my lips...those eyes...there was nothing more beautiful than them. And she blushed again, and smiled...that did it...that smile killed any thing I had inside me called control. I melted...that smile could not only lunch a thousand ships, but it could lunch a thousand start on their way, that smile could inspire any army to win...that smile could break anyone's heart...that smile ...the smile I fell in love with. " Your so beautiful you know...your so great...I must of done something right all this year, because god as surely given me today nothing but heaven itself. My own angel...I love you" I said to her right before I hugged her again, and kissed her again...this time, more passionately...more hungry...and she too didn't hold back either, and in a second she was in my lap, kissing me...over and over ...god life is great. As soon as I realized it, I didn't have my shirt on anymore, and I noticed my own hand working on her pj's...but no...it was too soon...she was still too young...what...only 13..and me 16...no...it took all my strength to stop us. and when I did, she looked at me in the eyes "what's wrong tai" she asked me, her innocent voiced seemed kind of hurt. "nothing my love, let us not rush this...we'll have time later, right now, I just want you in my arms right now, we'll talk in the morning ok" I said as I kissed her forehead. she smiled at me, and cuddled herself in my arms...and before I could tell myself not to fall sleep....I feel sleep...my arms around her. like I had hoped for all my life, my arms around me love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Helloo...another chapter, sorry it took me a while to write this...hey I'm getting lazy ok, but that will stop, I promise I will do my best to write the end of this thing, which I think its coming soon. Well bye bye., hope you guys enjoyed this, and please review. Thanks. 


End file.
